Aishiteru: I Now Have Gotten a Boyfriend Before You
by ChaoticChaosController
Summary: Jean Ghast is a transfer student from Japan, only planning to stay for the year. However there is something that changes her mind. She gets her first boyfriend. But as always there is a bump in the road when you're in love. (Warning of attempted rape) OcxMarui, for my friend who loves Marui Bunta, and his cake consuming powers - -.


I sighed and muttered, **"Where the hell am I?" **I was standing in the middle of a bustling hallway in Rikkaidai in Kanagawa Prefecture in Japan. I slumped against a random locker my poofy brown hair falling over my glasses and over my brown eyes, **"I should have paid attention when that old lady gave me a tour!"**

"Excuse me Miss?"

I looked up and saw a guy with weird purple hair (_is that natural?!) _and wire rimmed glasses.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded and said, **"I'm fine. Oh shit! I mean **I'm fine!"

He chuckled and i stared at him, "Don't worry, I can understand English. **I can speak it too."**

I looked at him, "That's great **dude** but did you need something?"

He pointed behind me, "That's my locker, and I'm not **dude." **He smiled, "Yagyu Hiroshi desu." (I'm Yagyu Hiroshi)

I moved, "Sorry I didn't know! My name's-"

*ding, dong, ding, dong*

I looked up confused as he shut his locker, "That's the bell, do you need to get to class?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm a bit lost."

He laughed, "This is the third year hallway foreigner-san."

I glared, "How am I supposed to know?! That bitch old lady in the office wasn't very descriptive because she thought I couldn't speak Japanese!"

He laughed again and held out his right arm, "Then I'll take you to class."

I walked up to the left side of him and said, "Thanks **homie G!"**

He looked at me puzzled as we walked down the stairs. _'DAMN STAIRS! THERE'S TOO MUCH!'_

**"Homie G?"**

I smiled, "It means you're my buddy now."

He smiled and led me to class 2-D, "This is your class. It was nice meeting you foreigner-san but I have to get to class. Ja ne."

"Ja ne Yagyu!"

I knocked on the door and heard a faint, "Come in."

I opened the door and walked in, everyone was looking at me, "Who are you?"

I looked to the nice looking female teacher, "I'm the new transfer student."

She smiled at me, "Ghast-chan is it?"

I nodded and she looked to the class, "Minna, this is our new transfer student. Please introduce yourself."

I looked to the class nervously, "Hi, I'm Ghast Jean, from America."

The teacher smiled, "I'm Maki Tsubaki, please call me Maki-sensei."

I nodded and people raised their hands. Maki-sensei looked at me, "Well since you're new here we will do the question game. We ask you questions and you answer, okay?"

I nodded and chose a guy with brown hair, "What's your favorite color?"

I gestured to my blue tie, "California blue." I chose a girl this time, "What do you do in your spare time?"

"I draw."

"Do you cook or bake?"

"I cook a little and my baking isn't good enough to be in stores but not bad enough so some throws it away."

"Do you like sweets?"

"Sweets are awesome."

"Are you Spanish?"

"I am and i speak the language fluently."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I'm single."

I pointed to the last boy with seaweed like hair, "Do you play tennis or any sport at all?

I looked at him his green eyes looked expectantly at me, "No I don't and I'm not the sporty type of girl."

"What a shame."

"What?"

"You have the arms for it."

I looked at him curiously, _'The arms for tennis?'_

"Well then Ghast-chan, you will sit next to Kirihara-kun. Kirihara-kun, raise your hand!"

He did, it was the same guy who asked me if I played tennis, "Kirihara Akaya desu."

"Ghast Jean desu."

"Nice to meet you."

He looked back at the board and he groaned, "Augh not this again!"

I looked up at the board and saw a simple math problem, "That's easy."

"Oh really?!"

I nodded and smirked, "This is a piece of cake!"

I did the problem and showed it to Kirihara who was looking at it in amazement, "Wah! You're so cool!"

I smiled, "Better believe it!"

He handed me back my notebook, "Want to meet my team at lunch?"

"Tennis team?"

He nodded, "Yup, our senpai-tachi!"

"Sure."

I looked at the board and easily solved the questions, "Facil." (Easy)

Later

I walked to the rooftop with Kirihara, talking about how assassin's creed 1 sucked, our lunches in hand, "Our senpai should be already up there so we should be careful."

"Careful of what?"

He stopped on the last step, "Watch out there could be a trap!"

I stared at him, "Are you stupid? There's no sign of a prank."

I opened the door handle and pulled the door back, "Wait!"

I jumped back as cool dark heavy liquid dripped from my whole body, "Tricked ya A-ka-ya... who are you?"

I looked at the guy with silver hair, "CEROTA!" (Bitch!)

I lunged at him and held him into a headlock, "YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT YOU POURED BLACK PAINT ALL OVER ME!" I mentally thanked Fraede for teaching me this.

He struggled under my grip, "Yagyu..."

I tightened my grip but someone pulled me back, "TARUNDORU!"

I pulled away from him, "What the hell bastard, you trying to burst my ear drums?!"

I heard laughing and I turned to Kirihara, a Brazilian guy, and some guy with red hair laughing. I started to walk to them but someone shoved a towel into my face. I turned and saw a guy with brown hair and closed eyes, "100% chance you'll need this."

I nodded in thanks and wiped most of the paint off me, "I apologize for Niou's actions."

I looked behind me and saw a guy/girl bowing. It was either a manly girl or a feminine guy, "That bastard isn't forgiven! He spilled paint all over me!"

He/she bowed again, "I'm sincerely sorry and I promise Niou will never do it to you again."

I frowned not satisfied but said, "Fine. Who are you?"

He/she smiled, "Yukimura Seiichi, captain of the male tennis team."

_'IT'S A GUY!'_

He gestured to the brown haired guy, "This is Yanagi Renji, the treasurer and data master."

He pointed to the guy wearing a cap who nearly burst my ear drums, "That's Sanada Genichiro, the vice captain. The person who spilled paint on you is Niou Masaharu, the resident trickster. The red head is Marui Bunta the self-proclaimed genius, the Brazilian is Jackal Kuwahara, and I assume you know Kirihara because he led you here."

I nodded, "Well that's nice to know, quick question. Can I potentially kill Niou?"

Yukimura shook his head, "Sorry need him for the team..."

I realized I didn't introduce myself, "I'm Ghast Jean, I'm the transfer student from America."

He smiled, "Nice to meet you."

Suddenly the door opened and I saw Yagyu, "Ah Yagyu!"

He looked at me, "Kimi... why are you covered in paint? Did Niou do it?"

I frowned and glared at him, "Yeah the little mother fucker decided to dig his own grave by doing that."

He smiled and laughed, "Well then it's nice to meet you..."

I gave him a look, **"GOSH JEAN TELL PEOPLE YOUR GODDAMNED NAME! **I'm Ghast Jean."

He smiled and shook my hand.

Next day

I walked out my door and locked the door. I turned around and froze. Standing in front of my gate was the tennis team. My eye twitched seeing Sanada look at me straight in the eye, Yukimura smiling and waving, Kirihara yawning, Marui blowing a bubble with his gum, Jackal looking at my house, Yanagi writing stuff down in his notebook, Yagyu pushing up his glasses, and Niou grinning at me devilishly.

"Ohayo Ghast-chan!"

I looked at Yukimura shocked, "Senpai! How did you find out where I live?! And don't call me chan!"

Marui popped his bubble, "Didn't we tell you? Yanagi is a data master, remember?"

"W-wha-"

I froze and thought back to yesterday.

(Flashback)

_He gestured to the brown haired guy, "This is Yanagi Renji, the treasurer and data master."_

(Flashback end)

"I thought you meant tennis data!"

Jackal shook his head, "Nope, personal data as well."

"Hey Ghast-chan?"

"I said not to call me chan!"

Kirihara ignored me and went on, "Weren't you wearing the boys' uniform yesterday?"

I looked down and straightened the bow on my sailor suit rikkaidai uniform, "Yeah I was, the principal said I could switch off whenever I wanted to."

"Huh, why did he say that?" asked Niou.

Yanagi opened his mouth, "Beca-"

I ran over and covered his mouth. I whispered menacingly into his ear, "If you tell them I will kill you and drag you back up from hell to kill you a thousand times over."

I really didn't want them to know that the principal is he uncle of Atobe Keigo who just happens to be my half cousin. Why do they care about a distant relative like me, I wouldn't know.

He shivered and I backed away, satisfied with the response. _'It's a good thing I picked up the skill of threatening people from Fraede.'_

Yagyu looked at me, "For what it counts Ghast-san, I think you look beautiful."

I smiled, "Thanks Yagyu-senpai."

I looked the rest of the group, "Why are you guys and the silver haired hijo de puta doing here?" (Son of a cunt, or something along those lines)

"HEY!"

I scoffed, "You don't even know what that means."

"Yeahgyuu! What does that mean?"

"Don't ask me Niou-kun, I don't speak Spanish. And don't call me that!"

"Tch, I'll find out someday!"

Sanada said roughly, "We need to get to school soon or we'll be late for class."

I blinked and stared at them, "Is that why you're here? To take me to school?"

Yukimura smiled, "Hai, we wouldn't want our friend to get lost."

"Friend? And I'm not bad with directions!"

"Of course Ghast-chan! You're our friend now."

I looked at Marui and smiled, "Thanks."

We walked to school and barely made it to our classes, but I was happy, I had friends.

Later that evening

I waited for my friend to pick up, knowing that was still a time for her to be awake, considering it was 5 and it was 1:30ish there.

**"Hello?"**

"You still awake homie G?"

**"I was just about to fall asleep thank you very much. And don't call me that."**

"Haha, you remind me of Yagyu."

**"Yagyu?"**

"A guy in my school, and why aren't you speaking in Japanese?"

She mocked me, **"Why aren't you speaking in English?"**

"Well it's the language here!"

**"And it's the language here."**

"...Screw you."

**"Whatever, anything eventful happen?"**

"Yeah a bunch of guys from the tennis team decided to be my friend."

**"Let me guess, Kirihara Akaya was in your class, you helped him in math, he led you to his **senpai **and then Niou pranked you. You freaked out and then you guys became friends."**

"...Are you somehow stalking me here in Japan?"

**"As if! I did my research."**

"Research?"

**"**Un, Yukimura Seiichi, **the third year captain of Rikkaidai Fuzoku's tennis team with blue hair and sharp blue eyes. He is very angelic and seems very gentle but he's very strong, strict, and intimidating on the court. They say that his tennis can take away other people's senses.**

Sanada Genichiro, **the third year vice captain of the Rikkaidai Fuzoku's tennis team. He is strict and stoic. He normally has an angry look on his face and is very intimidating. He is usually wearing a black cap on his head and he plays an all-rounder style. He uses the moves **Fu **(wind), **Rin **(forest), **Ka **(fire), **In **(shadow), **Zan **(mountain), and **Rai **(lightning). He uses them in various combinations as well.**

**Yanagi Ren-"**

"Hold on, I don't care about their data, I want to find out on my own."

She sighed and chuckled quietly, **"You never change do you Ghast?"**

"Not even in your dreams Fraede."

Fraede yawned and said, **"Well I better go, I have school tomorrow, bye Ghast."**

"Oyasumi Fraede."

Next day

We had a week break from school and today was Saturday so I had a free day to do nothing but watch Supernatural. What a relaxing da- I heard a knock on my door, knocking me away from my thoughts. I went to the door and opened it, outside I saw Yukimura Seiichi.

"S-senpai! What are you doing here?"

I noticed a brand new tennis racket in his hand and his tennis bag over his shoulder, "Ah Ghast-chan, have you ever thought about playing tennis?"

I cringed at his sugar coated words, "Not really senpai, like I told Kirihara, I'm not really an athletic girl."

He looked at me and threw the tennis racket at me. I caught it at the last second, "Senpai! What if I didn't catch it?!"

"But you did Ghast-chan."

"DON'T CALL ME CHAN!"

"Hai, hai. Just put on some sports clothing and athletic shoes, I'm gonna teach you how to play tennis."

"W-what? Doesn't tennis require skill, footwork, reaction time, strength, and stamina?"

He smiled at me mysteriously, "Footwork will require some practice, reaction shouldn't be too much of a problem for you, and strength can be worked on. Also you don't necessarily need stamina. A great tennis player I know, Mukahi Gakuto, has horrible stamina but he still wins his matches. As for skill..."

He smiled at me, "Isn't a thing to worry about."

I stared at him but he gently pushed me into my house, "Hurry up and get changed, I won't hear a word against it."

"But senpai!"

"Now."

I shivered, the voice reminded me of a certain girl back home whose name starts with F and ends with E.

"H-hai."

I got changed and tied up my hair. I went back downstairs and saw Yukimura-senpai waiting in my kitchen, "Senpai, I'm ready to go."

He looked up, "Great! Let's get going then."

He led me to the school tennis courts and held out his hand, "This is how you hold a racket."

I held out my hand and blinked in surprise, it was the exact same grip that Yukimura had on his, "Ah you're a natural at this, what about this?"

He showed me a bunch of grips and I had them all down. He made me switch to a random grip every time he called it out, "That was perfect."

I smiled, "What did you expect? I'm awesome!"

He smiled and pulled out a ball, "I'm going to teach you how to swing, and later you'll hit this. Alright?"

"Got it."

He taught me the swings as well but they seemed so familiar to my body, "You sure you've never played before?"

I hesitated to answer him, _'Should I lie... or tell the truth?'_

I stared at him and smiled, _'I strangely feel as if I can trust him. He's like Fraede and Leiko…'_

"I can't say I'm sure, I've lost all my memories since before 8 years old."

He looked at me sadly, "Then it could be a case of muscle memory."

"Muscle... memory?"

"Un, it's when your body remembers certain movements while your mind doesn't."

_'Must be Keigo's fault, he's always been in love with tennis.'_

"Considering that, why don't we have a match?"

"A match? With you? The Child of God who takes away peoples senses in a match?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"My friend does her research."

"Sounds like Renji's kinda girl."

"More like the total opposite."

We laughed and we got into position for a match, "A one point match, right Yukimura-senpai?"

"Of course, your serve."

I looked at the ball in my hand and bounced it on the ground a couple times. I looked up determinedly at Yukimura and threw it into the air. I hit it and it went into Yukimura's court. Yukimura ran to hit it but it bounced and went straight for his face. He dodged it at the last second and stared at me, "Amazing... a twist serve."

"What?"

"It's nothing, let's keep playing."

I lost games 2-6 but Yukimura told me that Kirihara lost 2-6 too so I was happy. The gate burst open and I saw the rest of the team, "Ne Ghast-chan let's play a match!"

I looked at Marui, "I'm tired Marui-senpai!"

"How about we play doubles then?"

"Doubles?"

Jackal stepped up and said, "Marui and I play doubles."

"But then who will be my doubles partner?"

Niou snaked his arm around my hip, "What about m-"

"Chance of rejection-"

"Go fuck yourself."

"100%"

Kirihara and Marui burst out laughing while Jackal just shook his head. Yagyu pulled Niou away and I thanked him.

Sanada spoke up, "Akaya will be your partner."

"...EH?!"

"But sanada-fukubuchou! I've only played doubles with Yanagi-senpai!"

"I'm sure she can handle you, go and play."

"H-hai..."

I sighed and looked to Yanagi, "My chances of getting out of this?"

"0.07%"

**"SCREW MY LIFE!"**

We got ready and stood in the middle. Jackal put his racket head on the ground and asked, "Smooth or rough?"

Kirihara and I said in unison, "Smooth."

He didn't notice it but Marui, Jackal, and I did. We brushed it off and Jackal spun his racket the J on this racket was up, "Your choice."

We said together, "Serve."

Jackal and Marui replied, "Receive."

I bounced the ball in my hand and then threw it up into the air. I hit it and shot what Yukimura-senpai called at Twist serve.

Marui dodged it at the baseline but smiled, "Interesting."

The match went on, the score 4 games all. Suddenly Marui volleyed and the ball 'walked' across the net, "Tightrope walking, just how genius was that of me?"

I stared at it and watched as it fell on our side, "15-love."

In the end we lost, 7 games to 6. But Yukimura surprised us when he wanted us to be in mixed doubles competition. I disagreed at first but they promised to train me. I agreed hesitantly but they surprised me more when they asked me to be their manager. This took me time to agree to but it worked. I, from that day forward, became the tennis manager for the Rikkaidai Fuzoku male tennis team.

1 month later

I laughed and said, "Bunta you have cream on your nose!"

He went cross eyed trying to look at it, "Maji?!" (Really) he desperately tried to lick it off but his tongue was obviously too short.

Niou hit his head and he face planted into the whip cream on his parfait, "Just use a napkin you fat pig!"

Yagyu snapped at him, "Niou!"

He looked at him and whined, "What I do now Yeahgyuu~!"

Sanada's eye twitched for the twentieth time this past 10 minutes as he refused to open his mouth. Yukimura laughed and went back to trying to feed Sanada some ice cream. Yanagi was taking data again and Kirihara was just laughing. Jackal sighed and held Marui back as he tried to lunge at the trickster.

I yelled out, "Calm yo tits Bunta!"

He turned at me and glared.

I smiled, it's been a month now and we are celebrating my one month anniversary for being the tennis team's manager. And yes everyday is like this.

I got back at Niou (_'SWEET SWEET FUCKING REVENGE!'_) by making him run laps the whole time during practice for a week. By Friday he was just about dead and since I made sure that Yagyu didn't switch with him he had to do it by himself.

I looked at Bunta, his face covered with whip cream. He looked cute. Yes I had a crush on Marui Bunta. How'd it happen? Well...

Flashback

I was in the Home Economic room and I was baking cookies and a cake. It was for Marui's birthday that was tomorrow. I took the cookies out of the oven and put them in a container. I looked at the cake, satisfied with my fancy letters on the cake, "Happy Birthday (self proclaimed) tensai Marui Bunta." He would get pissed at that. I laughed and packed the cake. I took one of the red velvet cookies with white chocolate into my mouth and walked out of the home economics room to head home. I turned the corner and bumped into some one. I mumbled from behind the cookie, "Watch where you're going son of a b- Marui?"

He looked at me and then to the cookie in my mouth, "Jean-chan is that a cookie?"

I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically, "No it's a giant spider. Of course it's a cookie and you're not allowed to have o-"

His face got close to mine and I could feel his hot breathe on my cheeks, "M-marui!"

He looked at me devilishly and took a bite of the cookie in my mouth. A light blush flashed onto my cheeks but disappeared as quickly as it came. I pushed him and glared, "MARUI! THAT WAS MY COOKIE!"

He smacked his lips, "Oishii..." (Delicious.)

I blushed and Marui stared at me confusedly, "Why are you so red? Do you have a fever?"

I face palmed mentally and said, "50 laps around the courts, now!"

"B-but!"

"80!"

"I didn't mean to-"

"Wanna push me to 100?!"

"NO!" he ran away from me and to the courts. I sighed and muttered, "You're gonna get as much as you want anyways."

I put my hand to my chest and leaned against the wall, _'Why is my heart beating so fast? It was just Marui!'_

Then I realized it, _'It was because it __**was**__ Marui.'_

Flashback end

I looked at the time, "Augh guys don't you have to go?"

They looked at me, "Ah yes we're all busy... we'll except for Marui and you."

Sanada snapped, "Marui take Jean home."

I gave him a look, "I don't need a body guard."

Yanagi looked at me, "Its night time, we're not letting any girl out alone at night."

I glared and said dramatically, "I don't need your sass Yanagi!"

Eventually I lost the argument and Marui was taking me home. We had a nice conversation and when I arrived I waved him goodbye but he held onto my wrist to prevent me from going. I turned back, "Marui?"

He smiled at me, "Jean, I've wanted to tell you that... I like you, I like you a lot Jean, will you go out with me?"

I looked at him, my eyes wide with shock, "B-Bunta?!"

He let me go and said, "I'll give you time to think about it but I expect an answer Jean."

I shivered, liking the way my name rolled off his tongue, "Ja ne, Jean."

I watched him go but as soon as he turned the corner I ran into my house. I locked the door behind me and collapsed into bed, "Argh! This is so frustrating! Why didn't I just tell him I like him back?!"

I fell asleep, thinking about Marui. Little did I know I left my windows unlocked and someone entered through the window.

I opened my eyes immediately when I felt a hand on my mouth. I struggled and tried to push him off me. He pulled on my shirt and caressed my side. My eyes widened, realizing what the man was. I managed to push him off and ran out of the room. I closed the door and ran into the bathroom. I locked it and hurriedly called a familiar number on my phone.

"Jean? Do you know what time it is?"

"Marui! Thank god you answered! There is a rapist in my house!"

"A what?!"

"He's trying to find me right now! Please Marui save me."

"Stay on the phone! I'm coming to get you!"

"R-right."

I hid the phone and yelled when the bathroom door was broken open. The rapist looked at me and snarled, "You little bitch! Stay still so I can do my business!"

"MARUI HELP ME!"

He ripped of my shirt and unclasped my bra. I sobbed as he reached out to touch me, "GET OFF HER!"

I heard the familiar whooshing of a tennis ball and saw it hit the back of the guy's head. At the door I saw Marui and the rest of the team, "Minna."

I suddenly remembered I was half naked and pulled the shower curtains over my upper body.

The rapist glared, "You bastard!"

He lunged at them but I the guys beat him up with tennis balls. He laid a heap on the floor and I fell unconscious, knowing I was safe.

Next day

I opened my eyes and found myself inside a hospital room, "Jean are you awake?"

"Marui..."

He smiled at me tiredly, "I'm glad nothing happened to you."

"Thank you Marui... for saving me."

"I would do anything for you Jean."

I blushed and he continued, "About my confession."

I looked away.

He said bitterly, "I should've known, you don't like me. Forgot about what I just said. I'm sorry Jean."

He got up to walk away but this time I stopped him, "Bunta... I like you too." He turned to me and I smiled, "I will go out with you."

He smiled and kissed the top of my head, "Then our first date will be once you get out of this hospital. At an amusement park."

I looked up and motioned him closer. He went closer and I kissed his cheek, "Aishiteru Bunta!" (I love you!)

As soon as he left I called Fraede Sekai, "I now have gotten a boyfriend before you!"

She answered angrily, "You little son of a bitch do you know what time it is here?! Its 2:39 A.M. and I don't care about a stinking novio! Don't call me again unless you die or shit!" (Boyfriend)

She hung up and I looked at the phone, "How do I call you if I'm fucking dead?!"


End file.
